A Christmas Encounter
by snowtigress-27
Summary: Room Number 7 has been missing for years, not that anyone but the resident science-fiction nerds have noticed. When two friends get caught in snow storm their search for room 7 turns... a little interesting. Some Doctor/Rose.


DISCLAMER: IT'S MORE LIKELY THAT THIS STORY WOULD TRULY HAPPEN THAN I WOULD OWN DOCTOR WHO.

**A/N **_So this is a story that I wrote as a Christmas gift for a friend of mine. It's written in a different style than my usual, but I ended up liking it a lot. It's pretty random and fun with a few inside jokes you might not catch. At least you'll get all the Doctor Who jokes. My mom proofread this before I gave it to him, and she had know idea what was going on most of the time. I originally wanted this for a 100 songs chapter, but it didn't fit the songs. I should get a few chapters up this week though. Anyway, enjoy the story and Merry Christmas! _

**A Christmas Encounter**

It was a typical December afternoon as Michael and Cam walked down the street, or rather the sidewalk as the case may be. Their particular reason for wandering the streets wasn't exactly clear. Perhaps they were off to finish the movie, or maybe they were paying a visit to Catherine of Aragon, better known as Kate. Whatever the reason, they were enjoying a stroll in the chilly air.

The snow fell lightly overhead, glistening like tear drops as they caught on Michael's uncovered head. Being the smart, weather prepared one, Cam wore a warm hat, though it sat uncomfortably due to the ponytail smack dab in the middle of her head. They hadn't gotten terribly far when the snow flakes began thickening into fat white clumps. The fog rolled in, enfolding them in a damp cold.

"I didn't watch the weather forecast today," Cam offered, speaking loudly over the wind which had suddenly picked up.

"You never watch the weather forecast," Michael retorted. His smile was friendly, but an undercurrent of unease roiled under the surface of his words.

"Do you think it will get worse?"

"I can hardly see you three feet away; does it need to get worse?"

Sinking into the cement with embarrassment, Cam was sincerely grateful for the wind buffeting against them. This way his eyes were so squinted, he surely couldn't see the blood rise to her cheeks. It was hardly her fault that a blizzard had sprung out of... nowhere. If she had bothered to watch the news that morning, the storm probably wouldn't have come from nowhere. Still, he had followed her courageous leadership, trusting she knew better than the weatherman. Apparently she didn't.

"Come on," he said when it was clear she wouldn't be answering him. "Maybe the church building is open."

By a miraculous streak of luck, or perhaps through the use of Cam's magical powers, the building was indeed open. Together, the two of them crashed trough the doorway into the building. It wasn't much warmer, though the lack of wind did help. It was also comforting to see some color other than white again. Using over-dramatic shivering techniques, Cam flopped onto the couch feigning hypothermia.

"Kill me now," she whispered, trying to hide her smile. "I'd rather die a quick death now, than watch as first my fingers freeze followed by my arms and shoulders until finally my heart freezes mid-beat."

"I've got better things to do."

Cam sat up suddenly, frowning at him. "We're in an empty church, what can possibly be better than committing a humanitarian murder?"

"I don't think there's such a thing," Michael answered. "But to answer you're question. Looking for Room Number 7 is far superior to killing you."

"I thought room 7's been missing for ages, what makes you think you're going to find it today?"

"Don't tell me you're not curious. I mean really, they just happened to skip a number and never bothered to fix it?"

"So you're thinking like..."

"A perception filter." He finished. His grin spread eagerly across his face, and Cam just shook her head.

"I'm going to take a nap."

"Since that's so exciting."

Cam rolled her eyes, but when Michael sauntered off down the hallway she scampered after him. Quite against her better judgment. She did her best to match his long determined strides, but honestly her short little legs, weren't made for determinedness. So, as usual among the tall folk, she found herself half-running, half-skipping just to keep up.

"Couldn't stay away?" Michael teased.

"I thought if I stayed on the couch someone might take it in their head to kidnap me. Why I think walking with you is any safer, I don't know. You'd probably gift wrap me for them and then make a mad dash for the exit."

"No, I think I'd stick around, get in on the hostage money."

"Except there wouldn't be any hostage money," Cam said matter of factly. "I'm going to escape, see?"

Michael stopped abruptly to carefully eye her. Standing to her full 5 feet and one and one fourth of an inch, Cam smacked her hands down defiantly on her hips.

"And just how were you planning to do that, oh tiny one?"

His eyebrows arched up at her and she turned on her heel. That didn't even deserve a comment in return.

"Oh, I get it, you'll just defeat them with your blade of silence." He said as he started down the hall once more.

Chin held high in the air, Cam successfully maintained her solemn silence until they reached the designated destination. Not that she knew where that was, oh no. Michael let her walk clear til the end of the hall, before he quietly coughed-laughed-into his hand. Cursing him with the dirtiest mild terms she knew, she back tracked to his side. They stood between rooms 6 and 8 eying the wall in between.

"Isn't this pretty," Cam said after a moment.

He frown down at her, but she had already moved on. Now, she stood between room 9 and 10, smiling to herself.

"May we please visit, Room 9 ¾ now?" She asked primly.

"No, we're here for the sci-fi effect, not fantasy."

"Sci-fi effect." She snorted, politely, though whether it really sounded polite or not was debatable. "You may as well come out and say we're here for Doctor Who, not Harry Potter."

"Doctor Who, is not the entirety of sci-fi. And Harry Potter is certainly not the only fantasy book ever written."

"Yes but clearly in this situation our tendencies towards Doctor Who provide the only interest in room number 7, and 9 ¾ was most definitely a Harry Potter allusion."

"Either way, the interest should by on room 7 not... 9 ¾."

Cam huffed daintily, and followed as Michael led the way back the two feet to the empty space where 7 ought to be.

"See, much more interesting than that tiny strip of wall between 9 and 10."

Cam glanced at the wall with disinterest before turning her back. "I don't see what's so special."

It was at that precise moment that something quite inexplicable happened. Though admittedly, it wasn't precisely at the same time as that would just be too convenient. However, something inexplicable did indeed take place, but that does depend on whether the strict definition of inexplicable is being used, seeing as how the event will be explained shortly.

Soon, after Cam turned her back, a distant- or not so distant- rumbling came from the wall. Still, fascinated with the missing door, Michael of course heard it coming, whatever it was. He backed away slightly, sizing up the dimension of the nonexistent door, the approximated distance of the rumbling and the likelihood of an explosion. Nodding his head once, he hurriedly backed away, barely remembering to grab Cam's arm to tug her along to safety. A great crash resounded, just as they crouched against the wall. However, wood and mortar did not rain down on top of them, in fact nothing rained at all inside that building.

Michael took his arms from around his head as he slowly turned. Cam peered around his body, cursing his shielding from the explosion that never actually occurred. Now, he was merely in the way.

"Michael, move," she hissed.

"You're not going to believe this," he muttered even as he scooted out of the way.

It wasn't so hard to believe that the wall actually hid a secret door which was not open. It was little harder to believe that Billie Piper and David Tennant really were walking out of the said secret door. But it was truly difficult to believe that they weren't actors but truly the Doctor and Rose come to crash she and Michael's church exploring party.

"Shut the door," Rose yelled, as she leaped into the hallway, a backpack strapped on. "Doctor, get out of there!"

"The Tardis is back there," The Doctor said, looking anxiously down what must have been a passage concealed by the previously concealed door.

"She's made of wood, I don't think she needs to be worried about a carnivorous Auton," Rose replied, tugging on the Doctor's hand.

"Honestly, I never thought to be worried about a carnivorous auton. How lucky are we?"

"Can we save our hugging adrenaline filled moment until after that thing is done trying to eat us?" Rose complained. "Now, come -" She stopped mid sentence as she turned and caught sight of Cam and Michael for the first time.

"Hello," Cam managed weakly. Michael could barely lift a hand to wave.

"Doctor, things just got complicated," Rose said.

"How does it get more complicated than this?" He asked when he had finally finished locking the door with his screwdriver. He turned, only to stumble back a step. "Oh. Perhaps it's best if we don't blow up the building just yet."

"Is that thing really sonic?" Michael asked, his voice more awe-filled than Cam had ever heard it.

"Yeah, actually," The Doctor said, taken aback. "How did you-"

"Did you really take the time vortex in your head to save him?" Cam said to Rose.

Rose blushed and smiled a little. She and the Doctor shared a quick look and it was even more poignant and romantic than it looked on Cam's computer back home.

"She did," The Doctor answered,"But how exactly do you know that?"

Cam smiled. "Netflix, of course."

"Oh that again..." the Doctor turned quickly away at such old news as Netflix. "It is sonic by the way. And don't bother asking why it's a screwdriver."

"Bored on a late night with cupboards to put up," Cam stated shyly. "Season 1 Episode 10, the Doctor Dances."

Michael rolled his eyes at that one and Rose seemed to share his sentiments. The Doctor, on the other hand, seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah, actually," The Doctor said, grinning boyishly. "I loved that line, it was classic."

"Almost as good as I like bananas, bananas are good." Cam smiled and the Doctor laughed.

"But those were all last regeneration's," he pouted. "Haven't you got any of mine in that head of yours."

Cam nodded enthusiastically. "I could tell you loads of them. Don't know where you're at though, can't exactly quote something you haven't said, can I?"

"Well, it wouldn't be much of quote at that point," Michael added dryly.

"It would be like the Shakespeare episode," she giggled. "That had some classics too."

"Shakespeare..." The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought of that one. Remind me to go sometime, Rose."

"Right now, I probably should remind you about the auton that's going to rip apart that door and eat us all for Christmas Dinner.

"It's not Christmas yet, we've still got a few days," Cam pointed out. "We could be his appetizer I suppose."

"Depends on how much he eats at dinner time," Michael said.

"Either way, I don't really want to find out," the Doctor said as he reached for Rose's hand. "Let' get out of here."

He and Rose started off and Michael and Cam were about to follow when she remembered why they'd come in in the first place.

"Michael," Cam breathed. "The Blizzard."

He looked at her with wide eyes, the realization dawning on him.

"Doctor wait," He called. "It's a blizzard outside."

The Doctor and Rose slowed to a stop, as the Doctor considered this new bit of information. The three humans stood still, nervously taking turns looking at the door, each other, or the thinking Doctor. The whirring of his brain was the only thing breaking the silence. Well, that and the approaching footsteps from room 7.

"Doctor," Rose urged. "We have to do _something_."

"Right..." he said. "When in doubt (Insert door crashing open here) Run!"

All four took off for the nearest doors, sprinting for their lives. Although, the auton wasn't terribly good at running so they probably could have jogged for their lives instead. The Doctor and Rose burst out into the snow first, pausing as the biting cold hit. Cam tugged off her hat, pushing it into Rose's free hand, while Michael pulled out an extra pair of gloves from his regrettably non trans-dimensional pocket.

"Thanks," Rose said, as she hastily pulled them on. "Doctor?"

"I'm fine," he said proudly. "My body's mostly adjusted already."

"What do we do now?" Cam asked, peering into the white darkness around them.

"Run ten more feet forward so the auton can't see us," Michael suggested.

"And let it loose on the poor innocent people?"

"Hey, Frankenstein did it."

"Yeah well Frankenstein was an idiot and Otis was really a sweetheart deep down," Cam countered.

"Right, that's why he drown the girl."

"Didn't happen in the book," she replied.

He laughed aloud. "Not like you would know."

"Doctor?" Rose asked, peering at them uncertainly.

"I followed up until the part about Otis, though they were likely referring to the monster, which actually wasn't created by Frankenstein. He just found it and took credit for it, a very poor choice as it turns out."

"Wait, Frankenstein was real?" Michael asked.

"Hey so were Dicken's ghosts and Shakespeare's witches," Cam pointed out.

The Doctor frowned a little. "Again with Shakespeare. We really need to drop by Rose."

"Again with the auton, Doctor. We need to do something," Rose reminded.

"I don't suppose you've got any anti plastic?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"Sorry, used the last of it yesterday," Michael replied.

Cam glanced anxiously at the door through which the auton was now appearing. "Doctor?"

"We'll melt it!" He said gleefully. "A single auton, that's easy to handle with a bit of heat."

"Doctor we're in a blizzard!" Rose said. "I don't think heat's an option at this point!"

"No, but amplifying the signal as well as the light emission on the screwdriver is," Michael said quickly. Out of his non trans-dimensional pocket, which was surprisingly large, he pulled out a black cord which he plugged into a magically appearing USB port on the screwdriver. It was suspected Cam had something to do with that.

"Turn it to setting 430, and don't let that thing shoot you," Michael yelled as he took off.

"Michael!" Cam shouted, running after him. "You'll get lost in the snow."

"I've got to find somewhere to plug this in or we're all dead."

"At this point only the Doctor and Rose would die." She didn't mention the fact that the Doctor would likely regenerate and that only Rose would die.

"We know how the story goes, Cam. It's our job to keep it the same."

"Time is in flux," she continued on stubbornly. "It was all downhill after Rose anyway." Honestly, she felt it was more downhill after Russel T. Davies left, but that wasn't going to help her argument any.

"What about their love story, that you cling to so much? All that will be gone. Rose, the Rose you look up to and consider yours in so many ways. She'll be dead if I don't go."

"She's not my friend. You are. TV characters who I frequently obsess over, or a real life friend. The choice is obvious."

"Stop switching between real world and fantasy world, it throws everything off," he said. "Just accept that fact that they're real people too who don't deserve to die. We've got to find that plug."

"Fine, I'll hone into my psychic powers to lead us back to the church house." Cam said, closing her eyes showily which was actually quite hard to do considering it had to look different from closing her eyes normally.

She opened them with a dramatic thrust of her head backwards. She looked straight at him, trying unsuccessfully to make her eyes big. It would have been so much easier if she knew how to raise her eyelids and not just her eyebrows.

"Do you trust me?"

"Cut to the chase, do you know where the doors are?" Michael snapped, but his sharpness couldn't hide the amusement.

"Sure," she said with shrug. "Straight back that way."

Unsurprisingly to her, the doors were right where she predicted. Michael on the other hand was in complete shock. After all, this had come from the girl who can't tell east from west in a building. She later confessed her magic powers were weakened whenever there was a roof overhead.

They rushed into the closest room and plugged the cord in right away. It was a good thing Michael carried around a spare extension cord or they may have never reached it. Her heart pounding, Cam rushed out the doors to see if her favorite couple in the whole of sci-fi were still alive and happily together.

Sure enough, she and Michael found them not far from the doors, kissing as the snow fell down serenely. Predictably, Michael had the decency to look away,choosing instead to focus on the plastic still boiling on the fallen snow. Also, predictably, Cam watched them intently, her heart full of bubbly goodness.

"I was planning to use some devious plans with mistletoe, but it looks like you've taken care of it," Cam said.

The Doctor and Rose jumped guiltily apart, their red cheeks a stark contrast against the white landscape.

"Yeah... we have to make the most of the non-televised adventures," the Doctor said sheepishly.

Cam smiled, her eyes glinting a tad mischievously but mostly with girly giddiness.

"No complaints from me," she said.

"Same can't be said for your friend," Rose said.

Cam turned to see Michael, his cheeks almost as red as the Doctor's. She laughed and turned back to Rose.

"Don't mind him," Cam said. "He's only in it for the aliens."

Thus, Cam and Michael walked Rose and the Doctor back to room 7 and the Tardis. They finally introduced themselves, before saying warm goodbyes. There were plenty of plot holes left unfilled and numerous out-of-characterizations, but with a bit of wibbly-wobbley timey-wimeyness it all turned out okay. And so Cam's Christmas wish of meeting the Doctor and Rose came true and Michael received a random story for Christmas. And they all lived happily ever after, because it wouldn't be Cam's story without it.


End file.
